Accurate diagnosis and treatment of cardiac arrhythmias can be important to maintain a healthy heart for properly pumping blood. There are many types of arrhythmias that may require treatment, such as ablation therapy (e.g., catheter ablation, such as radio frequency or cryoablation) and/or other therapies (e.g., drugs, pacemaker, defibrillator, etc.). In some cases electrophysiologists rely ultimately on their training and experience to apply the therapy, which may add subjectivity to the procedure.